Computing systems and application programs display various types of content to users via a display device. In some situations, a user interacts with the displayed content to view information of interest to the user. In some situations, a use may want to display two different sets of data or two different types of data at the same time. Depending on the size of the display device and the amount of data displayed the display device may not be capable of displaying all of the content to the user simultaneously, in this situation, it is desirable to provide as much data as possible to the user based on the size of the display device.